wickedfandomcom-20200213-history
Wicked in Scheveningen
Wicked in Scheveningen is the Dutch version of Wicked: The Untold Story of the Witches of Oz. Based on the novel of Wicked: The Life and Times of the Wicked Witch of the West by Gregory Maguire. History The Dutch production of Wicked opened in the AFAS Circustheater after Mary Poppins finished it's run. The musical premiered on November 6th, 2011, with tryouts having started October 26th, 2011. On January 11th, 2013 the production closed. Sister Act took it's place in the renamed Afas Circustheater, in which The Lion King'' is currently running.'' Cast Original Cast * Elphaba - Willemijn Verkaik * Glinda - Chantal Janzen * Fiyero - Jim Bakkum * Madam Akaber - Pamela Teves * De Tovenaar - Bill van Dijk * Nessarose - Christanne de Bruijn * Moq - Niels Jacobs * Doctor Dillamond - Jochem Feste Roozemond * Chistery - Nuno Azevedo Alternates * Elphaba - Renée Van Wegberg * Glinda - Céline Purcell * Fiyero - Ferry Doedens Ensemble * Ben Cox * Neil Dolan * Jeroen Duijghuisen * Vivian Gomez * Leo Alexander Hewitt * Bettina Holwerda (u/s Elphaba) * Tommie Luyben * Myrthe Maljers * Manon Novak (u/s Glinda) * Vicky Riddoch * John ter Riet * Eva Scheffers * Kris Siekerman * Martijn Vogel * Penny Vos * Sandra Wijnhout * Kelvin Wormgoor Swings * Heather Carino (previously in the German production as a Glinda u/s) * James Cook * Rhys George * Kit Gresty * Chiara Ludemann * Corinne Ponton * Dieter Spileers * Ianthe Tavernier (u/s Glinda) * Merlijn Wolsink Replacements Chantal Janzen the original Glinda of the Dutch Production, left the show on July 29th, 2011 and was replaced by pop star Keet! (Yvonne Coldeweijer). Coldeweijer didn't come in full-time in until August 31st. She and Celine Purcell (Glinda Alternate) took turns covering the role until then. Songs Act 1 The titles of the songs are: # Niemand Huilt om Heksen (Nobody Cries for Witches) # Ons Goeie Ouwe Shiz (Our good old Shiz) # De Tovenaar en Ik (The Wizard and I) # Wat Voel Ik Nou Toch (What I Feel Well Yet) # Niet Zo Best (Not So Best) # Dans Door De Dag (Dance Through The Day) # Populair (Popular) # Ik Ben Het Niet (It's not me) # Wat Een Dag (What a day) # Een Heel Gevoelig Mens (A Very Sensitive Man) # Ik lach om zwaartekracht (I laugh about gravity) Act 2 # Goed Bezig (Doing well) # De Boze Heks Uit Het Oosten (The Wicked Witch From The East) # Weergaloos (Matchless) # Ik Ben Het Niet (Reprise) (It's not me Reprise) # Dit Ene Moment (This One Moment) # 'T is Nooit Goed (It is Never Good) # Mars Van De Heksenjagers (Marching Witch Hunters) # Voor Goed (For Good) # Finale Gallery Wicked 1.png|Willemijn Verkaik, Chantal Janzen & Jim Bakkum Wicked 2.jpg Wicked 3.jpg|Willemijn Verkaik & Chantal Janzen Wicked 4.jpg|Willemijn Verkaik Wicked PNG 4.png|Chantal Janzen & Willemijn Verkaik ducthCast.jpg|Niels Jacobs, Christianne de Brujn, Chantal Janzen, Jim Bakkum, Willemijn Verkaik & Jochem Feste Rozemond Videos Category:Productions Category:Wicked Category:Wicked the musical